Cuando eras mia
by Ziinect
Summary: El unico error que cometi en mi vida fue dejarla ir...


**Gracias por pasarse por este fic…**

**Disclaimer: amour sucre y sus personajes le pertenecen a Chinomiko y Beemov, tomo posesión por los OC.**

* * *

A mis 72 años, solo me arrepentía de un único error en mi vida… un solo pesar que atormentaba mi corazón, una chica a la cual nunca había podido olvidar, y un enemigo al cual temo tener que llamar como el victorioso, el ganador, el campeón, el que pudo ganarse el corazón que en mi juventud no le di importancia. En momentos así me pregunto ¿Por qué, es tan difícil aceptar la derrota?... Mejor les contare desde el principio para que puedan comprender mi situación…

**56 años atrás…**

Yo era un joven de 16 años… Mi cabello era rojizo como el fuego, recuerdo, que lo teñí de esa forma luego de que una mujer rompiera mi corazón, y me hiciera como era. Yo siempre pensaba en una única cosa, yo mismo, mi bienestar, y mi fiel compañero Demonio, era increíble cómo tanto egoísmo entraba en una sola persona… Pero ser egoísta no fue mi error, mi orgullo tampoco era un problema, gracias a ser como era, podía detectar fácilmente quienes serían mis amigos… y quiénes no, quienes se quedarían a mi lado, y quienes me abandonaran luego de cometer su objetivo, por alguna razón, ella no emitía nada hacia mí… Era una chica un año menor que yo, su nombre era María, María Darkbloom, como olvidarla… Su largo cabello castaño bailando al son del cálido viento de primavera, sus mejillas siendo acariciadas por la brisa primaveral, sus hermosos orbes marrones brillantes, y sus tersos labios curvados para formar una hermosa sonrisa, recuerdo cuando escuche su dulce voz por primera vez… Tan melodiosa y angelical, ella solo se acercó a mí para preguntarme algo, pero yo como muy idiota no la trate como era debido…

_-Oh...H-hola… ¿me podrías decir dónde encontrar al delegado?-_ Recuerdo que ella llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con un lazo rosado alrededor de su pequeña cintura, su pecho era voluptuoso pero no tanto, eran perfectos, tenía unas hebillas rosadas sosteniendo su fleco, y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

_-¿acaso me viste cara de guía de turismo?- _

_-E-eh… lo siento…- _ella escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo recuerdo que parecía que iba a llorar, no me importo en lo absoluto realmente, pero de todas formas no me importo en lo más mínimo como la hice sentir con respecto a mi respuesta.

_-Si claro, vete.-_¿Porque fui tan idiota con la pobre chica a la cual ni conocía?, quizá fue un simple miedo, un simple miedo a no enamorarme, tal vez, solo debí tratarla con más cariño desde un principio. Ella suspiro ante mi último comentario y se dio media vuelta para luego marcharse, de alguna forma, me sentí mal por ella, por lo que me levante y camine sigilosamente para ver hacia donde se dirigía, ella ingreso al instituto, y estando en el pasillo principal entro a la sala de delegados, donde se encontraba el delegado idiota, Nathaniel, un chico correcto y educado, por así decirle, de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados. La chica de antes se presentó con él y pude escuchar como es estúpido le daba la bienvenida, llegue a escuchar el nombre de ella, María, era un nombre hermoso que correspondía a una hermosa chica, si yo hubiese sido más tierno con ella quizá a mi edad ella aun estaría conmigo, y no con el que me la arrebato. Mientras yo miraba a la joven tomar su formulario de la mano del delegado me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar en dirección al patio donde tome asiento apoyando mi espalda contra un árbol, saque mi teléfono y le conecte los auriculares, coloque los audífonos en mis oídos, y le di reproducir a la canción de winged skull que estaba oyendo hace rato, cerré mis ojos y en poco tiempo me quede dormido… Desperté por el molesto ruido de la campana anunciando el final de clases, mire a mi izquierda y vi como María salía acompañada por Iris y Rosalya, reían alegremente, cuando escuche la risa de la castaña, sentí como mi corazón daba un brinco, era la risa más hermosa que había oído jamás, apreté mi camiseta del lado del corazón sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica, la segui con la mirada hasta que desapareció por completo de mi punto de vista.

Me levante de donde estaba para buscar a mi amigo, debía pedirle una ayuda, lo busque por todos lados, pero sin resultado, no hallaba a Lysandro por ninguna parte, en su lugar encontré al delegado, terminando de organizar unos papeles en la sala.

_-Castiel, ¿qué haces aun aquí?-_me pregunto Nathaniel

_-Vengo a este instituto, puedo estar aquí sí quiero-_ Si algo me molestaba era que este idiota se creyera que podía mandarme

_-¿No crees que debes irte a tu casa ya?- _ un tono de molestia se oyó en su voz

_-¿Acaso te molesto delegado?-_ dije yo levantando una ceja

_-La verdad, tu presencia me da asco…- _

_-Porque a mí me gusta tanto verte, pedazo de infeliz-_ yo apreté mis puños

_-¿Acaso quieres probarme inútil?-_él se estaba quitando la corbata e hiso sonar sus nudillos al terminar de hacerlo

_-¡Venga!-_me abalance sobre él, pero justo cuando me disponía a golpearlo una suave mano se posó en mi puño cerrado

_-N-no peleen por favor!-_era María, quien me estaba impidiendo mostrarle su posición al rubio idiota

_-¿Pero qué haces?-_dije yo molesto

_-P-por favor no le golpees…- _dijo suplicante la castaña

_-Tsck… si eso te hace feliz- _solté al rubio y me levante, sacudí mis ropas y cuando me disponía a irme, alguien tomo mi brazo

_-S-soy María…- _dijo dulcemente

_-Castiel, no gastes mi nombre.-_ dije con mi sonrisa ladina de siempre._-Vamos, te acompañare a tu casa, ya es tarde.-_ Comencé a caminar frente a ella, y pude oír cómo comenzó a seguirme, ya que se oían los pasos de sus tacones muy cerca mío.

Caminamos hasta su casa, donde me despedí de ella, y me fui encaminándome a mi departamento, donde vivía solo, con demonio.

**Ahora**

-¿Y qué paso luego tío Castiel?- me pregunto mi sobrino Zeth, es el hijo de Lysandro, pero yo era como el hermano del chico de ojos bicolor por lo que Zeth, me adopto como su tío.

-¿Luego?... eso te lo contare otro día, mejor ve a darles las buenas noches a tus hijos-

-Claro, vengo otro día entonces tío Castiel-

-Adiós.-

* * *

**Este no es el final, después de todo esto recen comienza, ¿les ha gustado?, pues, a los 5 reviews continuare con este fic, hasta la conti**

**Janne**


End file.
